


And...relax

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, M/M, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Smut, just pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6679012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert is stressed, and tense. Aaron knows just how to relax him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And...relax

Robert slammed the door and threw his keys across the room.  
"Woah...you alright?"  
He yanked his jacket off and pushed his hands through his hair,  
"Peachy."  
Aaron climbed from the sofa and walked over to him,  
"Come on."  
Robert stepped back,  
"No...No."  
Aaron grabbed him and pulled him into a hug,  
"Tell me. Come on."  
Robert gripped the man; pushing his face into his neck and breathing in his smell. He started to relax in his arms; the feel of Aaron's arms around him anchoring him and making him feel immediately calmer,  
"Rob?"  
"Mmhmm?"  
"Talk to me."  
Robert pulled away and slid his hands up Aaron's arms,  
"Just a rough day. That's all."  
"Chrissie?"  
Robert nodded and sighed,  
"Never stay in business with your ex-wife."  
Aaron smirked,  
"I'll try. Can't promise anything."  
Robert scoffed and groaned,  
"I'm surprised I didn't bite my tongue off the amount of times I had to stay quiet. She's just..."  
He shook his head,  
"She knows I can't leave, she knows I can't afford it so she just makes my life a fucking misery."  
Aaron cupped Robert's face,  
"My poor business genius."  
Robert rolled his eyes,  
"Whatever."  
Aaron leant in and kissed his lips gently,  
"How can I make you feel better?"  
Robert moved his hands to Aaron's waist,  
"Hit man?"  
"What?"  
"Nothing. I'm tired. I'm stressed."  
Aaron looked at him; taking in the dark circles under his eyes, the constant frown, the way his hair stuck out to the side from constant worrying with his fingers. He stroked Robert's cheeks with his thumbs,  
"Right. Upstairs. Go on."  
"What?"  
Aaron dropped his hands,  
"On the bed, strip down, on your front."  
"Aaron I'm not in the mood for sex right now."  
Aaron frowned,  
"Who said anything about sex? Jeez Rob, I'm gonna give you a massage."  
Robert smiled as Aaron stepped away,  
"Fine."  
"Go on then. I'll be right behind you."  
Robert pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded,  
"Right."  
He kicked his shoes off and headed upstairs as Aaron headed to the bathroom to grab the baby oil.

Aaron smiled at the sight of Robert on his front in his boxers. He had his arms folded under his head and his eyes closed,  
"Not asleep are you?"  
Robert smiled and opened one eye,  
"Not yet."  
Aaron walked over and climbed onto the bed; straddling his thighs and leaning down to press a kiss to the man's shoulder,  
"Boundaries Aaron."  
Aaron smirked and clicked the oil open, pouring some on his hands and closing it before rubbing his hands together,  
"Where'd you even get baby oil from?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Thought you got it."  
Robert nodded,  
"Right."  
Aaron smiled; rubbing his hands together again and pushing them up the man's back,  
"Oh...yeah."  
Aaron smirked and moved his hands; kneading the tight muscles in his shoulders then moving down again,  
"How's that?"  
"Mmmm so good."  
Aaron smiled and moved from Robert's legs; settling between them instead and working his fingers into his thighs. He looked up and smiled before moving his hands up and sliding them into the legs of the boxers. Robert chuckled gently,  
"What you doing back there?"  
Aaron gripped the material and pulled them down slowly,  
"Making you relax."  
Robert lifted himself and half turned to look at Aaron,  
"Relax? Seems like you're trying to work me up."  
"Lie down."  
Robert smirked and resumed his original position as Aaron removed the boxers and dropped them on the floor. He straddled Robert's thighs again and pushed his hands up; kneading the meat of his arse then his back. He pushed the heel of his hand into the spot just above Robert's tailbone; pulling a deep moan from the man,  
"Oh god...that feels amazing."  
Aaron bit his lip and carried on; enjoying the sounds slipping from Robert as he massaged the tight muscles of his back. He pushed his hands up until they were at his shoulders; kneading them then pushing his hands along Robert's arms as he leant down to press a kiss to his neck. Robert let out a breathy chuckle and turned his head to look at him. Aaron smiled; pressing a quick kiss to his lips then moving back down his body. He paused as his hands reached Robert's lower back; an idea popping into his head, he moved his hands; kneading the tight muscles in Robert's thighs before pulling away and reaching over to the bedside table.   
"Why'd you stop?"  
Aaron smirked as he grabbed the small bottle from the drawer and pushed Robert's head back down,  
"Trust me."  
Robert looked him up and down then turned his head back to the front. Aaron returned to kneading the flesh of Robert's arse; spreading his cheeks before moving back up his body then returning to his hips. He leant down and pressed a kiss to the spot just above his tailbone before shifting on the bed and grabbing the bottle of lube. He clicked it open and poured a small amount on his fingers; rubbing them together and pulling Robert's cheeks apart, before running a finger over Robert's hole. The man jerked,  
"S'cold."  
Aaron chuckled,  
"Sorry."  
He did it again, his left hand kneading Robert's arse as his right index finger pushed against his opening. Robert shifted; lifting his hips slightly as Aaron's finger pushed in,  
"You gonna fuck me?"  
Aaron pulled against the right ring of muscle,  
"That'd be telling."  
Robert smirked and pushed his head into the mattress as Aaron worked him open before pushing two fingers in and rubbing against Robert's prostate. Robert shifted on the bed; not moaning until Aaron had been rubbing for a good three minutes. He arched back slightly,  
"P-put it in then."  
Aaron smiled; continuing the massage of the bundle of nerves as he leant down to kiss Robert's back,  
"I told you...I was giving you a massage. Now relax. Let it happen."  
Robert moaned and pushed his face into his arms before arching back onto Aaron's fingers as he continued rubbing the bundle of nerves inside him. Aaron ran his free hand along Robert's side,  
"Okay?"  
Robert nodded; letting out a deep moan when Aaron slowly pulled his fingers free,  
"Roll over."  
He moved so Robert could change position; his gaze immediately falling on Robert's rock hard cock; curving toward his stomach and glistening with pre-cum.  
"Wow."  
Robert reached for his cock only to have Aaron bat his hand away,  
"I got you."  
He reached behind himself and grabbed a pillow,  
"Up."  
He placed the pillow under Robert's arse and leant over him to kiss him gently,  
"You okay?"  
Robert nodded; gripping Aaron's arm tightly,  
"Don't stop. Please...I need you."  
Aaron kissed him again,  
"It's okay..."  
He moved his hand down as he kissed his neck; pushing his fingers back into him and returning to pushing and rubbing at Robert's prostate,  
"Oh god..."  
Aaron trailed his lips back to Robert's ear,  
"Just relax. Let it go."  
Robert let out a whimper as his back arched; one hand slamming down onto the mattress to grip the sheets tightly as the other dug into Aaron's flesh. His cock twitched as Aaron continued fingering him before suddenly erupting; thick ropes of cum hitting his stomach and chest.  
"Atta boy."  
Robert groaned as he collapsed down into the mattress; reaching for Aaron's arm only to have him push his hand away,  
"What...?"  
Aaron smirked,  
"You're not done yet."  
Robert's eyes rolled back as he started panting heavily; his hands alternating from his hair to Aaron's arms,  
"Aaron..."  
Aaron's fingers worked relentlessly; rubbing his sweet spot until Robert's cock started leaking,  
"There we go."  
The room filled with the sound of Robert's desperate panting,  
"Yes. Yes oh god."  
Aaron used his free hand to push his own erection before returning to stroking Robert's burning skin,  
"That's it..."  
Robert gasped; his cock leaking nonstop as Aaron worked his already over sensitive prostate,  
"A-Aaron....please."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"You want me to stop?"  
Robert shook his head; his voice cracking as he answered,  
"No."  
Aaron leaned over and kissed him,  
"Just relax."  
Robert gasped as his orgasm approached; his body shaking as he came a second time, and still Aaron carried on stroking him,  
"A-Aaron!"  
Aaron smirked at him and held Robert's hip with his free hand as he carried on stroking. Robert's pants turned to whimpers; his entire body shaking as his cock twitched, another orgasm building inside him. He cried out as it hit; his cock barely leaking as he shook through it. Aaron pulled his fingers free and kissed his way to Robert's lips,  
"You okay?"  
Robert nodded; his eyes half shut,  
"I'm gonna grab you a cloth okay?"  
He nodded again; barely reacting as Aaron climbed from the bed and left the room. He started when the cloth touched his stomach,  
"Sorry."  
Aaron cleaned him gently; stopping when Robert jerked away as he cleaned his cock,  
"Bit sensitive?"  
Robert nodded; suddenly aching to sleep. Aaron cleaned him and helped him move around before putting the duvet over him,  
"Be right back."  
Robert felt wiped, boneless. Like he could melt into the mattress and never come out again. His heavy eyes began to close, the world going dark until he felt Aaron behind him; gentle kisses pressed to his shoulder,  
"You okay?"  
Robert grunted in response as Aaron pushed a hand through his hair,  
"Feeling more relaxed?"  
Robert nodded again; his eyes already closed,  
"Go to sleep. I'll cook when you wake up okay?"  
Robert mumbled in return; losing the fight against consciousness as he did. Aaron pressed another kiss to his shoulder,  
"There's my boy."  
Robert wanted to reply; his mouth no longer working as he slipped into sleep.

When he opened his eyes the room was dark. He rolled onto his back and groaned at the pulsing feel in his arse. He was going to feel Aaron for a while but he didn't mind; the state of utter relaxation covering any discomfort he might have felt. He sat up slowly; noting the way his back no longer ached and looked around. He listened out for Aaron and climbed from the bed; grabbing his jogging bottoms from the floor and pulling them on he made his way slowly downstairs to find Aaron in front of the TV; laptop on his lap as he worked on the books for the yard.  
"What time is it?"  
Aaron looked up and smiled,  
"Sleeping beauty."  
Robert smirked and sat down beside him; pressing a kiss to his shoulder,  
"I feel like I've slept for a week."  
Aaron smiled and laced their fingers together,  
"Good. You needed it."  
Robert looked at him,  
"I needed you. Thanks. For helping."  
Aaron smiled,  
"No problem."  
Robert kissed his shoulder again and moved; taking the laptop and placing it on the floor before straddling Aaron's lap,  
"What're you doing?"  
Robert smirked before leaning in close,  
"What does it look like?"  
He unzipped Aaron's hoodie and brushed their noses together,  
"It's your turn to relax."

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry. This is just...well done for getting to this point.


End file.
